fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Go! Grand Princess Pretty Cure!
is the next installment that is made by Shiratori Makoto after Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Synposis TBA Plot TBA Main Characters Cures * - The lead protagonist of the series. Sakura is a cheerful, polite yet stubborn girl who is the daughter of Haruno Haruka, but unlike her mother, She can do whatever she wanted to do and make her happy if she can politely talks to natures. Her alter ego is '|キュアフロレット}}, the Princess of the blooming flowers and her theme color is . * - Asumi is a tomboyish, graceful and loving who is the member of the tennis team. Even though she loves social media because she had a lots of followers in her Tik tok, Instagram, Snapchat and etc. She can be nervous if she overcomes her fear. Her alter ego is '|キュアタイド}}, the Princess of the smoothing seas and her theme color is . * - Étoile is a friendly and awesome fashion model and movie star who inherit all of her traits from her mother, who is the fashion model and loves all of her stuff with fashion, she hates when her friends messed up because it will be ruined. Her dream is to became a famous fashion model will be like her mother. Her alter ego is '|キュアパルサー}}, the Princess of the starry stars and her theme color is . *' ' - Honoka is a student council president, popular, and spectacular girl who is warming up and loves to help anyone unlike her mother, she also can be childish and strict if she did not what did she is suppose to do. Her family runs their british restaurant "Princess Dinner", which she sometimes works here. Her alter ego is '|キュアボンファイア}}, the Princess of the inferno flames and her theme color is . *' ' - Kazeka is actually Sakura's childhood friend with her bright smile and her popular student. She is so good at art even though she was quite amazing and always listens to what her friend's saying. Due to her art time, her family runs a art shop named "Happy Art" where she often works here. Her alter ego is '|キュアゲイル}}, the Princess of the zephyr winds and her theme color is . *' ' - Fuyaka is a cold and quiet yet nice, naive and grace girl who had do recommend ice skating and always does her best to beat her father's score. Her family was famous. Her mom is a famous artist as her father was a famous writer. She can be fearless to horror movies due to cold traits. So many called her "Cold Angel". Her alter ego is '|キュアクリスタル}}, the princess of the freezing ice and her theme color is . *' ' - Kyoko is a bossy but insecured, amazing and smart girl who is the member of the band. She goes on a smartest adventure and likely make friends so she can be happy to her 6 friends. She can be depressed if her friends running away from her. Her alter ego is '|キュアオペラ}}, the princess of the musical melody and her theme color is . Mascots *'Pafu' *'Aroma' Main Villains *'Despair Kingdom' - *'Queen Close' - *[[Geschlossen|'Geschlossen']]' '- *[[Bloquer|'Bloquer']]' '- *[[Geler|'Geler']]' '- *[[Fermer|'Fermer']]' '- *'Zetsuborg' - Navbox Category:Royalty Themed Series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:Elements Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:New Generation Pretty Cure